Say Goodbye
by SimpleEmiko
Summary: Based on the song 'Say Goodbye' by Skillet. Matthew never though it would happen but it did. PruCan, Prussia/Canada, real names used. ending 1-finished.
1. Chapter 1

Matthew looked at his boyfriend of three years, Gilbert Weilschmidt. His eyes darkened in sadness, knowing what he had was just never going to be the same.

Gilbert was moving. In three days. Ever since the news reached the blondes ears last week, their relationship changed so much. They no longer acted as a couple, and seemed to act more like friends. It was weird, since Matthew knew that he loved the taller male. His childhood was not a pleasant one, and he'd never gotten close to anyone else before.

Last week they'd gone to the amusement park, enjoying life as if nothing were going to happen. They'd laughed, and got their fair share of thrills.

Gilbert stood up and walked out the door. "See ya tomorrow…"

Matthew's eyes began to water; he looked away, not replying to the albino. He never wanted to hear that again. He never wanted to hear the German's steps leave, never again wanted his scent to fade from the room.

They were seniors. Fresh out of school. But, as most seniors go, they still lived with their family. Well… Gilbert did. Matthew's family had forgotten him long ago. He lived in a small apartment by himself.

The next day was truly the last one they had together. Gilbert had gotten permission to stay at Matthew's till late, which made Matthew extremely happy.

When he arrived, they just sat in the livingroom watching random T.V shows for a good four hours before the first words flew.

"Why do you have to leave?" Matthew turned off the television and clutched his knees close to his chest, head down. "Why can't you stay? I don't want to believe this is over…"

Gilbert looked at the blonde with only pain in his eyes. "Please, Mattie, don't stray to this unawesome topic…I really want to stay with you, too. I don't want to say goodbye either." He reached over and took the smaller mans hand in his own pale one.

"Why are we doing this? Why are we even hanging out if there's going to be nothing in a matter of hours?" Matthew looked up, his violet eyes at the edge of welling with water.

"B-because…"Gilbert had no reply. Well, he did have a reply, but there was no way in hell he was going to admit it.

After another half hour of silence, Matthew stood up and walked over to the door. "If we don't have anything else to say, you can just leave." He tightened his grip on the doorknob and turned it.

"Mattie, I-"

"Leave."

Gilbert's eyes once again only showed pain, but he obeyed and stood up, walking towards the opened door. He looked down at the blonde, sighed then walked out.

Before Gilbert could get a word in, Matthew shut the door. "If you're going to say goodbye, it's better if you just leave without saying a word." His back pressed against the wood, Matthew sighed. He didn't hear any movement from the other end for quite some time. Thinking he had left, Matthew once again opened the door.

The hall was empty. No pale bodies with pale hair and beautiful ruby eyes were anywhere. He sighed once again, closed the door and began to cry. He took the only picture he had of the two, and held it tightly to his chest. It was during the second year they were dating. The picture was taken at the winter festival at their school, in December. Matthew remembered that night all too well.

"_Hey, Gilbert" Matthew asked, fingers intertwined with the albino's. "Let's promise eachother something."_

_Gilbert looked over at the shorter one. "What's that?"_

"_If we ever get separated," Matthew pointed his free hand upwards. "That we'll never change what we had. Never regret anything, never turn back and wish something had changed."_

_Gilbert let out a bark of a laugh, and nodded. "Yeah."_

A knock at the door snapped Matthew out of his thoughts. He wiped his face and headed to where the knocking was getting more and more impatient. "Y-yes?" He sniffled helplessly as the big wooden rectangle creaked open.

"I'm back. I can't leave yet." His eyes met red as he looked up, startled. "Did you really miss me that much in the hour I was gone?"

Matthew nodded and tackled the taller male, knocking him to the ground. "I don't want to hear you leave ever again!" He cried helplessly into Gilbert's chest.

Gilbert sighed and patted the blondes head and sat up. He had nothing to say. Looking into the room that Matthew had exited from, he closed his eyes.

He'd miss the fresh scent of pancakes, the cheers as they sat and watched hockey, the taste of syrup on Matthew's lips… They spent the last night together in comfort, darkness enveloping them, except for the flickering of the television in front of them. Wrapped in blankets, legs crossed over one another, they only felt the warmth of one another's company. Forever seemed to pass in only moments, because Gilbert's phone interrupted the calming silence.

"I-I have to-"

"D-don't say it…" Matthew whispered, head leaned against the taller male's chest. He tightened his grip on Gilbert's shirt. "P-please… I don't want to hear those words tonight, or any other night… Don't say anything if that's what's going to happen."

Gilbert nodded and stood up, smaller hands still clutching his shirt. He looked back. "J-just stay happy. I never want to see you sad."

Matthew's eyes grew wide, despair clinging to his lungs. He released the albino, not bothering to look up as the door closed. He cradled himself, silence being too loud. "St-stay happy, like we were…though we will never change."

**QAQ I started crying while writing this. Yes, I get too into song fics, mostly because I have the song playing while I write. I'm wondering…should I have a happy ending? What do you say? And, please send me some song ideas for a reuniting fic~~ I don't have any.**

**I know they're OOC. Please don't remind me. I actually love the lovestruck!Gilbert. version of him. He's so sweet~**


	2. Ending 1

Weeks passed, no word from Gilbert. Matthew had slowly gotten used to the gaping silence that filled his home. He began living normally again, though his heart still ached.

The phone rang. He didn't perk up at the annoying tones, knowing his ex-lover wouldn't be the one on the other line. Solemnly answering, he sighed. It was another automated voice. That's all that answered his lonely 'hello's. "Well, Kumachiki" He spoke softly to the only other living form in the apartment. "I'm going to end up dying here."

The large ball of fluff grunted and sat up, only to fall off the couch he was laying on. He shook himself and walked over to the door, requesting to be let out. Matthew drearily complied.

The silence once again engulfed his head. He could do nothing but reminisce on the nights that he and Gilbert spent together, the good times they had. He looked through his mind like a book, carefully reading each word, flipping through the pages endlessly. But, every book must end. For Matthew's self novel in his mind, it was not a happy ending. It was the pale skin and hair, not facing him as the black fabric of his shirt was threatened to rip. The nails desperately clinging to the cloth, he remembered tears forming at the edge of his eyes. His memory seemed to play like a movie in his eyes, his hands falling, and grip loosening tremendously. He remembered his collapsed pose, cradling his knees to his chest, sending one last prayer to the albino as he left- never to return.

Before Matthew knew what was happening, he felt pain sear his arm. He looked down to find a knife in his hand, blood covering the pale flesh. He stared at the mess, not registering anything but the fact that his loneliness would disappear with this. He tightened his grip on the blade. Black began to edge his sight, his knees began to buckle. He couldn't live like this, not anymore…

In the darkness he rested in, his thoughts came clearly. He was dead, never to see his favorite pair of ruby jewels, his favorite silver lace. And he was fine with it.

An evil voice cackled wickedly in his head, teasing. _You'll never be able to touch his hands again…never again feel the warmth of his chest. _The inner image of Matthew nodded absent-mindedly. _Never again here his laugh, the one you love so much. _That evil essence laughed, seeming to shine a light on a figure at the opposite side of Matthew's unconscious mind.

The image Matthew turned to look at the figure. It gasped as it recognized the silver hair. 'G-Gilbert…"

The form looked up, smiling lovingly. The figure-image of Gilbert stretched his arms, welcoming a hug.

Matthew stood up and ran over to him, holding him tightly. 'Never leave me…' he looked up into ruby eyes, kind and shaped with regret.

Matthew tilted his head. The image Gilbert let the blonde go and turned away. 'I could've stayed… but I didn't.' It said.

Image Matthew choked. 'W-what?' he couldn't believe it… 'Why?'

Darkness enveloped the form. 'Because I hate you.' It cackled and disappeared, leaving Matthew alone.

'Don't leave me alone! I'll never get back!' Matthew's knees buckled, and he landed with a thud. His arm stretched pleadingly to where the image disappeared. 'I'll never live without you!'

Matthew woke with a start. He was lying on his couch, his face covered in sweat. The blonde attempted to sit up, but fell back down. His left arm felt weak… he looked at it. It was crudely wrapped in bandages. His mind felt foggy, and he closed his eyes to rest again. The small sleep that had entered the blonde's head was interrupted by a crash coming from the kitchen.

He used his good arm to sit up, and as another crash as well as a thud and some curses sounded, he jumped up and whipped open the door. He couldn't believe his eyes…

On the floor, two broken china plates surrounding him, was Gilbert. He didn't notice the entrance of his former lover until he was tackled to the ground, grey shirt getting wet stains on the shoulder. Matthew cried so hard, gripping the albino's neck extremely tightly.

"W-what the hell?" Gilbert mumbled and returned the hug.

Matthew leaned back, wiping his eyes. "T-this has to be another dream…" He laughed embarrassedly, looking at the other male with regret and sadness.

"Mattie, it's not a dream- I'm back." Gilbert leaned over, taking Matthew's arms in his hands. "I got a call from the hospital a week after I'd moved, saying that you'd attempted suicide. The doctor told me to wait it out and see what'd come of it, and after the third call I demanded that the madness stop." His eyes held nothing less that happiness. "And the old man sent me plane tickets back here. I'm here for good, you'll never be alone again."

Matthew's eyes had gotten wide, he stopped crying. "G-gil…"

"I came back to find your door unlocked, so I let myself in. Not a minute later I found you in a pool of blood on the floor." He looked down at the bandaged limb in his arm. "I didn't want to leave you, so I made sure to keep you here and well taken care of."

Matthew tore his arms away from Gilbert. "You should go back to Germany. You've been talking about going home for years." He looked back at the albino, smiling. "Besides, I don't want to hold you back."

Gilbert scoffed and leaned forward again. "You're not holding me back. That's a lie." He turned Matthew's face back towards his. "I'll be here forever if you need it." With that, Gilbert closed the distance between them. They stayed like that for awhile, until they heard a noise at the front door.

"Kumagirisu…" Matthew mumbled and stood up. He walked over to let the bear in. A surprise welcomed Matthew. On top of Kumajiro's head was a little yellow chick. He laughed and looked back at Gilbert. "You really are staying, then?" the taller one smiled and plopped himself on the couch.

"Ja. And Matthew, there's something I've neglected to tell you."

"What would that be?"

"I love you."

**Pheew… done…with version one. I'm planning on having another ending, with PrussiaXCanada4ever's idea. I've asked around for songs, but no one had any- so I looked to Skillet's album Comatose for the answer. And answer it did. This is made up of Falling Inside the Black and The Last Night. I want to write fafics while listening to songs, because then I feel the emotions that the characters would be feeling.**

****Jewels referred to Gilbert's eyes, lace to his hair.**


End file.
